She's so different
by annasophia.x
Summary: SASUKE'S Backkkk! but somethings up with Sakura! So much has happened since he was gone. will he be able to see Sakura happy again? the first chapter isnt funny but i will get there! SasuxSaku, NaruxHina, ShikaxTima, NejixTen, InoxKiba


**Helloo!! Okay so i am working on all my other stories and I'm having a little trouble...**

**I'll get those finished soon i promisee! **

**But here is a new story!**

* * *

She's So Different

Chapter 1

The sun was about to raise now I looked around the forest.

_Almost there_ I thought with a smile.

Up ahead I could see the Konoha Gate.

Suddenly a flash of pink crossed my mind.

_Wonder what she's like now_ I thought.

_I made it! _My head screamed as I ran up to the gate.

I ran through the streets to the Hokage Tower.

I headed twords the hospital thinking that no one was there.

(I put the hospital in the hokages tower)

I walked into the hospital and heard someone crying.

See now the old me would just ignore it.

But I'm the new and improved Sasuke Uchiha, after all I do want to get Sakura.

I turned the corner to see a pink

"What the-?" I said "Sakura?"

The pink haired girl turned around and stared wide eyed at me.

She wiped her tears quickly and stood up.

"Hn" she said, wait what did she say?

Did she just hn me?

"What's wrong?

Why were you crying?

Why aren't you at home sleeping?"

I asked _Wow where did that come from?_

I thought to myself.

She looked at me then snorted "Who cares?" she said.

I looked at her with wide eyes_._

_Did she just ask who cares is she crazy or something?_ I thought to myself

"What do you mean?" I asked again

She gave a snort.

"No one gives a shit about me anymore Sasuke. Everyone has someone and my family was murdered a couple mounths ago."

She gave a bitter laugh.

"I might have surpassed tsunade-sama but I have nothing now she's the only person I have left"she said.

_So much has happened since I have left _I thought

Suddenly something she said hit me.

_She's the only person I have left. _

"Well she's not the only person you have left anymore" I said aloud.

She looked at me questionly I smirked and shook my head.

"So sakura what are you doing here?" I asked she stood there her face so emotionless.

Just checking in on the patence that stay here" she said.

"And you?" she asked me.

"I'm back for good" I said

"I was going to see the Hokage wanna come" I asked.

Her face was emotionless.

_What happened to the cheerful sakura?_ I thought.

There wasnt that shine she used to have in her eyes.

She hesitated before answering.

"Sure" she said.

I could feel a grin forming on my face Before I knew what I was doing I grabed her hand and started runing to the stairs with her next to me.

I felt like a kid runing for ice cream.

When we reached the top of the stairs we were panting heavly.

A smile formed when I saw sakuras hand in mine.

I looked to Sakura's face to see a smile on her face and the shine I her eyes back.

We ran to the hokages office with smiles on our faces.

We knocked on the door and heard her say 'come in'.

"What do you want?" Tsunade asked she looked up.

"Ah Uchiha Sasuke I asume that you're back now?" she asked I nodded.

"Sakura told me a while ago that you killed itachi and most of Akatsuki" I nodded and looked to Sakura who was look out the window.

_How did she know about Akatsuki_ I thought

"You may come back to the village but at times I will have someone watch you and your missions will only be only when their is no other choice" I nodded.

"The question now is where he will stay. After all the Uchiha compound is being broken down am I not right?" Sakura said.

_How does she know everything that's going on_ I thought

Tsunade nodded.

"Okay so we will put you with Naruto"

"But Naruto and Hinata chan live together" Sakura said.

_So the idiot finally noticed Hinata_

"Oh right how about kakashi?"

"Anko lives with him, I wonder when they plan on getting married"

I heard Sakura sigh.

"Neji?"

"Tenten"

"Shikamaru?"

"Timari"

"Kiba?"

"Ino and Akumaru"

"Sai!"

Sakura nodded.

"Yup he's free"Sakura said.

"Okay then Sasuke do you mind living with Sai?"

"Doesn't matter who is Sai?"

"Um well he's kind of your replacement in team seven" Sakura said.

_My replacement now_ I thought

"Sure why not?" I said

"Okay then Sakura I want you to go show sasuke around I think team seven is meeting soon and Sakura get some sleep and don't come or stay in the hospital so long"

"Hai hai" Sakura said lazily walking out.

I followed sakura out.

"Hey sakura?" I said

"Hm" I heard her say

"How do you know everthing" I asked

"I'm tsunades apprentice why wouldn't I" she said.

"Good point" I said

It was about 8am now so we or I desided to eat.

I pulled sakura and ran to the ramen place.

I liked having sakura with me the feeling of her hand in mine it makes me some what happy.

When we got there everything went quit and I saw a group of nins that looked like the rookie nine.

Minus Sakura, me, Shino, and Choji.

There was Neji Ten-Ten and Timari.

Sakura went to a different table I followed.

We sat down and I saw the group look at us.

_Wonder why they didnt ask us to join them_ i thought.

Then i rememberend somthing sakura said before.

_**No one gives a shit about me anymore **_I guess this is what she means by 'no one'.

Sakura was looking down I was sitting next to her I put my hand on hers an whispered in her ear.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" I asked.

She shook her head and gave a small smile.

No its okay she said I could tell tears were threading to fall.

I gave her hand a small squeeze and we ordered our food.

We were eating when suddenly the group came up to us.

"Hey guys mind if we join you?" Ino asked

Sakura stiffened I gave her a squeeze again

"S-sure" she said everyone sat down.

"So uchiha your back" Neji said.

I gave him the infamous 'hn'.

Suddenly ino jumped on me and it made sakura jump alittle.

After all she was sitting right next to me.


End file.
